


Sweet as Crepes

by koussa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koussa/pseuds/koussa
Summary: Just a simple interaction between Rin and Hanayo as they walk in park together.Originally a birthday fan fic for a friend in 2015
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sweet as Crepes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyk/gifts).



Hanayo sat down on a park bench. She rested while waiting for her childhood friend to come meet her. They were meeting up at the park to hang out before going to the karaoke bar with the other members of Muse.

“Kayo-chin!”

She turned her head towards the sound to see Rin Hoshizora run towards her. 

Rin was dressed up in an adorable dress. Hanayo smiled at the sight of her. Rin was in a short blue plaid dress with a belt around her waist. Her outfit really emphasized her childlike figure.

Each hand held a crepe. Rin offered one out to Hanayo. It was filled with whipped cream, strawberries, and drizzled with chocolate sauce. Hanayo cheerfully grabbed the treat and munched down onto the soft sweet cream.

Rin giggled. Upon hearing the giggles of her best friend, Hanayo blushed. Hanayo looked at Rin, staring into her eyes, into her soul, before asking. 

"What's wrong? Did I do something weird?"

Rin giggled again. Her laughter filling the air with energy.

"Nothing." 

She wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. 

"I just thought that Kayo-chin looked really adorable eating crepes-nya."

Hanayo was embarrassed at the thought of Rin calling her adorable.

"But the one who is really cute is you," replied Hanayo.

Rin smiled at Hanayo, leaving a feeling of warmth in her heart. Hanayo loved that about her friend; she always left her feeling bubbly on the inside.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the watch on her hand. Their casual stroll through the park had caused them to be late for their meeting with the other members of muse.

"Oh no! We're going to be late." Sighed Hanayo.

"Uwaa Umi-senpai is going to be so mad if we're late," complained Rin. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" yelled Rin as she dashed away.

"W-wait!" gasped Hanayo. "I can't run that fast."

Just then, Rin stopped and ran back towards Hanayo. She gave a slight mischievous grin.

"I guess its okay if we arrive later and take our time-nya. Plus I want to spend more time with you," smiled Rin.  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mary! I still love and appreciate our friendship


End file.
